


Ace of hearts

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Reader, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, Lady Loki, Loki fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki invited you to her apartment to celebrate the day of love, hoping to take your relationship to the next level but your date went in a different direction.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Ace of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for @startrekkingaroundasgard Love is in the Air writing challange! My prompts were: romantic-emerald-rose-magic.

If someone told Loki she would court a Midgardian, she’d laugh in their face. And if that person added that Loki would spend their entire afternoon cleaning their appartement and cooking for said Midgardian because they were coming over for the first time in their relationship, which made Loki excited and nervous at the same time, the goddess would probably banish them from Asgard. But here she is. Two burned pots and 3 hours of cleaning later Loki has finally succeeded in making the perfect valentine’s day dish. And dessert! Loki herself was surprised how well it went, except those two burned pots, of course, but there was a good explanation for that! 

In their entire life the trickster has never felt so much love as when they were with you. This relationship is so important to the both of you. You are so dear to Loki and she loves you with her entire being. But something has changed. The more your relationship blossoms the colder you act around your partner. And it confuses her a lot. You used to be so cuddly and didn’t mind being kissed during the movie nights at the tower but lately you started to behave differently. Loki asked you about it a few times, but you always said you weren’t feeling well. Fearing your feelings for them has changed, the trickster invited you here in hope that the spirit of the valentine's day would somehow help. 

When you started dating you both decided to take things slow, but Loki was hoping to take your relationship to the next level tonight. And she didn’t mean cuddles or making out during a movie marathon. There was a moment when Loki thought it would happen but then you pulled away quicker than a lightning can strike and wouldn’t talk to her for a few days. She feared she did something wrong and apologized to you on her knees, but you said you were feeling unwell, so the goddess didn’t think much of it. Loki is an overthinker and they were still worried they did something inappropriate. 

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, Loki realized she has spent too much time cleaning and cooking.   
After taking a shower the trickster has finally started to get ready. There was no rush, but everyone knew that our favorite Avenger would change their entire outfit at least five more times before finding the perfect one. And today the perfect one appeared after the third one! 

It wasn’t rare to see the goddess wearing a suit, but Loki remembered how much you liked this one. It was the fanciest, and most expensive, piece of Midgardian clothing in their collection. Not wanting to waste any more time, the trickster quickly put it on. 

Checking herself out in the mirror, Loki adjusted the golden cuffs on their emerald green suit. They haven’t worn it in such a long time, and yet the woolen jacket still fitted them perfectly. She didn’t need a belt to keep her pants up anymore, but Loki still had one on. For aesthetic purposes only. Making sure there were no wrinkles visible they looked at their reflection again only to realize there was something missing. And then she remembered about that one tie you have bought them for their birthday! Loki knew you would appreciate it if she wore it on the date. You never forget to compliment your trickster’s outfits which always boosts Loki’s confidence. And the tie from you is a perfect accessory! 

The goddess realized they have been in their room for too long because as soon as she put all of the rose petals on the bed there was a knock on their door. She quickly threw some more petals around the place and put a giant bouquet of pink roses on the table before letting you in.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
You didn’t want to be too early but the excitement inside you wouldn’t allow you to wait anymore. So, who cared if you arrived half an hour earlier? You have spent almost two hours choosing an outfit for your date and even after that you still weren’t happy with your choice. Knowing Loki, she will be dressed in a gown or something. And now you’re in front of her door, overthinking. Your hands were sweaty. 

Damn, you really were nervous! It’s not like you’ve never been inside Loki’s house before. It was one time when Peter dragged you there with him. This visit has happened before you two got together and was purely platonic. Most of your dates took place at cafes and bookstores so Loki inviting you to her apartment on a date was a huge step forward. You both decided to take things slowly but what if the goddess was tired of waiting? You were so deep in your thoughts you didn’t notice when the front door opened. 

And there she was, with the emerald green suit on and this charming smile you have fallen in love with. You were too busy admiring the goddesses' appearance to notice the enormous bouquet of pink roses on the table behind them. Loki gently took your hand in hers and slowly brought it to her lips. She laid a small kiss on your knuckles which made your heartbeat faster and then brought it to her chest. You were going to pass out before this night ends, that’s for sure! Hopefully your confession wouldn't change the way Loki felt about you.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” you said, pointing at the colorful pots on the balcony as the two of you were done with your dinner. So far everything has been great, but you could still feel the tension between you. "There is way more plants since I’ve last been here. Those roses are gorgeous by the way!” 

“Thank you, darling.” Loki smirked and lit the candles with a snap of their fingers. Your favorite drink appeared in your hand soon after. You will never get tired of Loki’s magic. Even after all this time it still fascinated you. “It makes the place look cozier; don’t you think? More romantic.” the goddess winked at you which meant she switched into her seductive mode. “Perfect for the day of the lovers.” 

“Oh, yes, I like it very much!” you didn’t mean to make it sound so awkward, and yet you couldn't help it. How were you going to tell her you didn’t want that kind of intimacy? If you told them tonight, the trickster would think you lied to them and gave her the false hope. Your past relationships didn’t last long because your partners couldn’t understand it and you feared it would be the same with Loki. You were still thinking about that one night during your movie marathon with Loki at the tower. It was, well, it was awkward. “Perfect for the day of love, as you said…” 

“Are you well, darling?” the playful facade disappeared as soon as the goddess sensed your distress. 

“I need to tell you something.” you announced, nervously. Your lover was worried but didn’t interrupt you. “Remember how at the beginning we said we wanted to take things slow, right?” Loki nodded in agreement, encouraging to continue. “And by things we meant the, ehm, the intimacy” you needed to remind yourself to breathe.” aaaand I don’t think I want it.” 

“You don’t want to wait?” The trickster asked, confused but also very hopeful. Was it really happening? 

“No, I..” you inhaled deeply to calm down. It was now or never “I don’t want to have sex.” 

“I mean, we don’t have to have sex tonight if that’s what you are worried about, my little rose.” she responded with a laugh. 

“No, Loki.” damn, that was hard “I don’t want to have sex. Like, at all.” you finally announced, ignoring Loki’s gaze. “Not that I don’t find you attractive! Because I do! You are beautiful and I love y-” Loki placed a finger on your lips to stop your mumbling. You were certain it was over but when you looked at the goddess you saw nothing put pure adoration in her eyes. 

“Is it your way of telling me you are ace?” her hand moved from your lips to your arm, gently caressing the skin. 

“I- yes?” you whispered, nervously fiddling with your hands “And you’re okay with that?” 

“How shallow would I be if I only valued you and our relationship because of the sex we would or would not have?” Loki covered your hands with hers and smiled lovingly at you “I love you and nothing can change that. Is this why you have been ignoring me for so long?” 

You felt so relieved! Loki accepting you was the best thing that has happened in so long. Now that you think of it, it’s sad how such a simple thing as Loki acknowledging and accepting your sexuality made you tear up. Wanting to hug your girlfriend you jumped on her and embraced your lover so tightly you have almost knocked off the both of you. 

“I love you! I love you! Iloveyou!!!!” you sounded like a broken record but who cared! Cupping Loki’s face you kissed her with so much passion the trickster thought they would explode from the sheer love you were giving them. “And I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier.” 

“Please tell me I’m not the first person to tell you that.” she muttered against your lips. You could feel their magic all over you. It was a thing the goddess did often when she wanted to make sure you're okay. You asked about it one time and they said it had something to do with your aura. It was a very unusual thing, but it made you feel special. 

“It doesn’t matter, Loki.” 

“It should!” she protested. “How could anyone ever have a chance to be with you and ruin it? You are so precious to me and whoever thinks that intimacy only means intercourse doesn’t deserve your time! And I am so terribly sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable.” 

Loki was mad. Mad at everyone who made you feel like you had to hide it from her for so long. But you were right. It didn’t matter. Because you were here, in Loki’s arms, hugging her so tightly as if your life depended on it.   
And suddenly a perfect idea came to Loki’s mind. Handing you one of the roses from the bouquet she said some words in a language you couldn’t understand. The green light embraced the flower, making it all sparkly like a diamond. 

“It’s eternal,” Loki explained “Like my love for you.” That simple gesture made your heart happy. How did they manage to make you fall in love with them even more?? “Happy valentine’s day, my darling rose.” 

And happy it was.


End file.
